


Butcher

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Little Space Geralt [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Caregiving, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little!Geralt, M/M, Praise, colouring, daddy jaskier, established dd/lb relationship, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt overhears someone in public calling him “Butcher” and he automatically needs his Daddy to look after him. Cue lots of nice things from Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Space Geralt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090874
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Butcher

Jaskier didn’t hear the whole sentence, but he knew Geralt did. Whenever the word “butcher” was mentioned, it was never good. They both knew from experience that ignoring it was always the best option.

Jaskier watched as Geralt’s body looked tighter, like he wasn’t sure whether to be angry or upset. He’d heard this name countless times over the decades, and still, it hurt just as much each time. It wasn’t until he felt Geralt’s hand that he realised what the physical change was.

His hand grabbed on to Jaskier’s, weakly, like he wasn’t sure if he should. He stayed staring at the ground, lightly shivering, his shoulders nearly up at his ears with tension. They were stopped in the middle of the road, the town bustling and the noise growing louder and louder to the witcher’s ears. He whispered something so quiet that it looked like he’d just wobbled his lips. Jaskier leaned his head down.

“What darling? I can’t hear you.”

He moved his ear close to Geralt’s mouth to make sure he caught it this time. It was only one word.

“Daddy…”

Jaskier looked around to see the easiest way out of the crowd and back to their room at the inn. He didn’t like Geralt being out in public in such a vulnerable headspace, and it was important to him to get him back feeling as looked after as possible.

“Daddy’s here sweetheart, keep a good hold of my hand and we’ll be back soon.”

Jaskier lead them down an alley and through back streets back to the inn. The quieter the streets were, the easier the noise overload was on Geralt.

Once they were back in their room, everything was much simpler, and Jaskier could relax knowing Geralt could go into little space in a safe place.

He sat Geralt down on a chair, and crouched down in front of him. He took Geralt’s boots off, while asking him questions about how he felt, taking care not to upset him.

“How are you feeling, little one? Are you upset about what happened today?”

Geralt didn’t respond, he just nodded.

“Daddy will just have to make you feel better then, wont he? Arms up.”

He started taking Geralts heavier clothes off, leaving him with underclothes on. Geralt took the collar of his undershirt and put it into his mouth, lightly chewing on it.

“No, what have I told you, you’ll put holes in it.”

Jaskier pulled it out then kissed his cheek, smiling at the cute scowl he got back.

Of course, as soon as Jaskier’s back was turned, the shirt was back in his mouth.

Jaskier pulled out his notebook and writing implements from his bag. He put an old shirt of his on the floor in case of spilled ink, then placed the items on top.

Geralt looked at the new things that had been taken out of his Daddy’s bag, wide eyed. He waited before moving.

Jaskier held his hand out and Geralt stood to take it, looking shy like he needed guidance round the small room. Geralt pressed his full body against Jaskier’s, pulling at his sleeve with his free hand.

“Think you can draw a nice picture for me, little one?”

Geralt paused for a moment, then enthusiastically nodded his head. Words still unable to come out from his mouth, but they would soon enough. Jaskier knew, once Geralt was settled and lost in the task, he’d find the words he needed.

Jaskier put a few pillows next to the blank pages then guided Geralt onto them on the floor.

“Good boy!”

Geralt blushed and began to scribble little pictures without thought.

As he leaned over, his hair fell in front of his eyes. Each time it fell, he used a big breath to try and blow them out of the way. After the 5th breath and an unfortunate fingerprint of ink on his nose, Jaskier sat down behind him to tie his hair up.

“Come here, silly thing.”

Jaskier laughed, putting braids in each side of his hair so that there was no way little stray hairs would make their way back. Once the two braids were tied at the bottom, Geralt went back to drawing.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

His voice was small, smooth, much lighter than how he normally spoke. Jaskier rubbed his back, putting his knees on each side of his waist so that Geralt could lean on him as he drew. It also steadied Geralt, keeping contact with him.

It was just doodles, but Jaskier praised him like he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“Wow did you do that yourself?”

Geralt bit down harder on the shirt that was slightly wet from being in his mouth for so long. When he nodded and said ‘Yes daddy’ Jaskier took this opportunity to pull the shirt down again away from his sharp teeth.

“Well done, such a clever boy.”

Geralt grinned, triggering a yawn. He covered his mouth instantly, knowing if Jaskier was to see he’d be put to bed.

Jaskier raised his eyebrow, laughing at Geralt’s attempt.

“Okay, one more picture, darling.”

Geralt slid down onto the floor so that he was lying on his side.

“No going to sleep, Geralt.”

“I’m not! It’s comfier this way.”

After a couple of minutes, Jaskier watched as Geralt’s hand got weaker, eventually dropping the quill onto the page.

He stood up to get a blanket, it was easier to just cover him up on the pillow nest on the floor than to carry him to bed.

Once more, Jaskier pulled the shirt out of his mouth that had managed to make its way back, then he kissed Geralt’s head, moving the drawing things out of the way.

“Night night, Darling. Daddy’s right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at:  
> Hailhailsatan on tumblr :)


End file.
